Rebuilding
by 00Hike00
Summary: Behind that smile of hers, she feels pain. Behind her sweet voice, she screams in agony... Everyday is a once in a lifetime experience. But it doesn't seem that exciting when you see how abandoned you are in the world./One shot


Rebuilding

**Rebuilding**

_My name is Hyuuga Hinata. _

_Age; 16._

_I attend Konoha High School._

_My dream is to praise God with my violin._

_My life has been tough. My father's company couldn't make enough money, making his life very hard._

_And I, help him by working in several different jobs._

_But, since I'm doing it, I must not moan and brighten up! Fighting!_

_--_

_Riinnng!_

I groaned at the deafening sound of my alarm.

I sat up, feeling totally disorientated. I turned my still ringing alarm.

The sudden silence didn't bother as I realized it was another bright morning.

I brushed my hair back with my hand and stood up to get dressed.

"I should go to work now…" I said to myself absently, putting on my work blouse and black vest.

I straightened my shirt out by pulling the end. Then, I brushed my teeth and hair.

_All done. _I thought while smiling at myself in the mirror.

I grabbed my bag which contained different work uniforms and walked out of the house.

I decided I would check in the mail box before I went to work.

There was quite a lot of mail.

I flipped through them and my face dropped as I saw they were all the bills we haven't paid.

I sighed sadly.

"More bills we need to pay back…" I whispered as I walked back to put the mail back.

I placed them back in the mail box and leaned against the gate of our home to ease my stress.

I rubbed my temples for a while, eyes closed. I checked my watch when I opened my eyes.

Half past nine.

--

"Oh-my-goodness! I'm late to work!" I shouted in bewilderment and ran down the streets to work.

"G-g-good morning." I said awkwardly to my fellow waitresses, still a little lightheaded from the running.

"Hm? Oh! Hinata!" Exclaimed TenTen, who was cleaning the floor for opening time.

I walked over to her and smiled.

"Hey, Hinata! How are you?" TenTen asked, returning a toothy grin.

"F-fine, t-thank you."

TenTen nodded with a sympathetic approval. She was one of few people who knew my problems.

I asked whether she was good.

"If you're good, then I'm good." She replied with another bright smile.

_She was so kind._

The morning went quickly as I helped clean and get ready for opening time.

I only worked in the café in the morning and was about to leave after the work, the manager of the shop came towards me. She was a beautiful looking woman with silky blond hair. Although her features showed no trace of an elder, she was actually fifty years old.

She walked in long strides towards me.

"Hello, Hinata." Tsunade said her voice like flawless water.

"H-h-hello, Miss. T-t-tsunade." I said in my usual stuttering tone.

She smiled.

Then it faded slowly into a worried frown, as she examined me.

"Are you okay? You look a bit thin?" Tsunade asked with compassion.

"Y-y-yes! I-I'm just on a diet." I said a little hurriedly because I wasn't actually on a diet.

"Teenagers these days. Well-being isn't it?" Tsunade said with relief.

Hinata smiled a little guilty.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Tsunade called out.

She searched her pockets and grabbed out what looked like an envelop.

"Here. Your monthly payment." She said while handing me the crumpled envelop.

"A-a-arigatougozaimasu." I stuttered with a bow.

She patted me one the back.

"Oh and by the way, I put some bonus in there because you've worked so hard this month."

She said.

"A-arigato…Arigatougozaimasu!" I said bowing a million times.

Tsunade laughed.

"No worries" She said waving her hand. "Oh, would you look at the time! I've got to go Hinata. See you next week!" She said and walked out of the shop.

I clutched the envelop close to me and smiled happily.

However, when I thought of all the bills I needed to pay, I became discontented.

But no time to rest. I had to go to another job in town as the cashier.

--

The workers in the shop greeted me happily.

I waved back, a little shy because I have only worked in this super market for two weeks.

Everyone was kind though. No one mucked around the place, instead worked quite seriously.

Working as the cashier was one of my toughest jobs since we couldn't sit down until someone else took over.

Nevertheless, I didn't moan about it unlike the other cahier, Karin who happened to be my age and a bit of a dramaqueen. She groaned all day, not stopping to do any proper work but she was funny and interesting to talk to. So I didn't take any grudge on her.

When the job was done, everyone looked tired. Including me. I sat down on a seat. My legs ached.

I was packing my bag inattentively when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

It was Temari, a girl who was three older then me. She was the most exciting worker.

"Hey Hina! Since work is finished and all, wanna hang out?" She asked pulling me up from my sitting position.

Kankurou, her brother stood nest to her.

"U-um. A-a-actually I w-wanted to go h-home because I-I'm a little t-tired." I said apologetically.

"Common! Who isn't tired? You have to get all your stress out by going out a little!" She said, linking arms with me.

"Temari! Hinata says she's tired! And besides, don't you know Hinata is a Christian?" Kankurou interjected.

"I know that but…" Temari started to say a little angry.

"But what?!" Kankurou shouted.

"Why are you shouting?!" Temari said letting go of my arm angrily.

"A-ano! P-please stop! I-I will go w-w-with you n-next time." I managed to cut in between.

Temari calmed down a little and looked a little sad.

"Okay then. I guess I'll see you next Saturday then,"Temari said.

"Bye Hinata!" Temari said waving.

"Good-bye, T-temari-san, K-kankurou-san." I said with a wave, while I walked home.

--

"Tadaima." I said aloud when I got in to my home, my nose filling with the smell of cooked rice.

"Onee-chan!" Hanabi called out. I smiled at her.

"Hinata, how was your day?" My mother asked mostioning me to sit on the couch with her and Hanabi.

"It was good. The manager gave me some bonus payments." I said as I sat down next to Hanabi. I didn't stutter in front of my family, which was a good thing.

"The manager is very kind isn't she?" My mother said with a soft smile.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Today we played soccer at school and I got three goals! I did good didn't I?" Hanabi said suddenly, jumping out of her seat.

I couldn't help my smile broadening.

"Yea, you did great! Good job!" I said while trying to make Hanabi calm down a little.

Mother sat there smiling at the both of us.

I once again felt the exhaustion sweep over me, my body feeling limp.

I put one hand over my mouth and yawned quietly.

Mother noticed and said; "You've had a long day Hinata, you should go to sleep dear."

"Yeah, I guess so…" I said and stood up. "Well, good night."

":'Night, Nee-chan!" Hanabi said with a wave. I waved back.

--

In my dark room, moonlight filtered in through the thin curtains.

I flicked on the light switch and grabbed a pair of baggy pants and a long sleeved shirt and headed into the next room, the bathroom.

I got in the shower, turned the shower on.

Soon the bathroom filled with soothing hot steam which relaxed my stress.

I sighed in relief. My life could be really tiring sometimes.

Out of the shower all nice and clean, I sat on my bed drying my hair.

After my hair was only a little damp, I sat cross-legged on my bed and started to pray.

"Lord, I am very tired these days. The work I do sometimes exhausts me. Please be there by my side. Lord, I hope I can be thankful at all times. I pray in Jesus' name, Amen."

Then I lay down in bed, turning the lamp off beside me.

The darkness didn't bother me as I immediately dozed off.

--

It was Sunday and after church, I had orchestra.

In orchestra I played the violin with my two church friends, Ino and Naruto.

Our orchestra was quite big. We had clarinets, flutes, violas and much more. I was really excited when the conductor asked me to become part of their orchestra after my performance at a festival.

Naruto, Ino and I were talking to each other when our conductor, Kakashi sensei came into the room looking bored as ever.

"Listen up everybody, listen up," said Kakashi sensei, hitting his baton against the stand.

"Has everybody tuned their instruments?" He asked, looking around us. "Yes!" We announced together.

"Then let's start."

We played a hymn that sounded synchronized as we played to perfection. I was so proud.

When the music ended, Kakashi sensei looked pleased.

"Good practice everyone. Don't forget to practice at home and we'll put another song together next week."

We smiled at his commented and started to pack our instruments.

While everyone left the room all packed up, Naruto, Ino and I stayed to pack up the chairs. I stretched my back, groaning a bit. After the pack up, we grabbed our bags and headed out the door.

"Hey, since practice is over, wanna go have ice-cream?" Ino asked with a smile.

"Ice-cream in this weather? That's just lame! Let's go to a Karaoke room instead!" Naruto retorted.

Ino frowned, her baby blue eyes, sharp and warning.

"You always go to a Karaoke room! And you can't even sing!" Ino shouted smirking at her comment.

I giggled softly next to them. Naruto muttered something, which Ino didn't hear.

"Hina, where do you wanna go?" Ino asked, her frown completely erased.

"I-I have b-band p-practice s-so I don't t-t-think I can go." I said ruefully.

Ino and Naruto's eyes widen.

"You're part of the church's band?! WOW! What do you do?" Ino said her voice loud and full of amazement.

"I-I p-play the v-violin." I said a little shy from the amazed look she gave me.

"Wowzers! That is awesome!" Naruto shouted with a grin. Ino nodded feverishly in agreement.

I blushed, a little proud of myself.

"T-t-thanks. Well, I-I've got t-to go now… Bye!" I said parting from my friends' side.

"Bye, Hina-chan!"

"See ya' later!"

I held my violin closer to me with a smile as I walked to rehearsal.

--

I knocked on the big wooden entrance of the hall.

I could hear the knock ringing through the inside. I gingerly pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Right at the back of the room, there were several band members seated and in the center of them all, stood Kurenai-sensei, the leader of the band.

"Oh? Hinata. It's you. Come in, come in."

I closed the door behind me and quietly walked over to the group.

Everybody had their eyes on me which made me a little nervous. I grabbed an empty seat and placed my violin and myself comfortably.

When everything seemed to be quiet Kurenai-sensei spoke.

"As Hinata has finally joined us, I will tell you what is happening today," She brushed her dark hair back.

"I am sorry to call you today, but there is no rehearsal. Apparently, the staff needs to clean the church up since the senior members are going to perform soon. Once again, I am really sorry but we've got to share the hall."

No one reacted. No one knew what to do.

"It means, you may go home now." Kurenai added a little impatiently.

That's when everyone started to get up and walk out and go home.

But I stayed because I wanted to speak with Kurenai-sensei.

I walked over to her, passing through the dispersing crowd.

"A-ano. K-Kurenai-s-sensei." I started to say. She looked down at me with her red rimmed eyes.

"What is it dearest?" She asked, her red lips curling upwards revealing perfect white teeth.

"W-well. I-i-its about m-my life. I-it's been very h-hard these days. I-I pray e-every night and d-day but God d-d-doesn't a-answer my prayers. What s-s-should I d-do?" I asked, tears welling up.

Kurenai-sensei saw the tears. She took my hand with both her hands and caressed it soothingly.

"I've always known how hard your life has been but I have never realized it has been stressing you this much,"

I looked up and our eyes met.

"Hmmm. The only thing, in my opinion is to wait for God to answer your prayers." My mood dropped. I knew Kurenai-sensei wanted to help me but I thought she could have done something about the sorrow I felt. I guess I was being selfish.

Kurenai-sensei saw how my face suddenly became sad and put her hand around my shoulder, still holding my hand with her other hand.

"I'm sorry I can't help you much sweety. I wish I could do something to help you but I don't know what." She said with a sad smile.

I slid out of her grip, trying to smile back.

"I-i-it's okay. T-thank y-you for t-trying though." I whispered, trying not to reveal my shaking voice too much. I grabbed my violin case and bowed at my teacher.

She waved back. "Good luck honey. I'll pray for you." She called out.

"T-t-thank you." I called back and walked off, tears rolling down my face.

--

I was stuck. There was water all around me, the wave was strong and I knew I was going to drown. I struggled, flapping my arms frantically, trying to keep my head out of the dark waters. Then, I felt something solid under my feet. I stretched my legs out and there, was ground. I felt so relieved but screamed when a huge wave swept over my head, forcing me down to the bottom of the water. I couldn't breathe, the water felt cold. Soon afterwards, my body was pressed to the ground. The pressure of the water held me there.

I was going to die.

"Hinata! Hinata, get up!"

_Mother? Am I in heaven? Am I dead already?_

"Hinata! It's ten past eight!"

_Huh? Why does the time matter when I'm already dead?_

"I said; you're late for school!"

I opened my eyes, expecting to find the black water; instead I saw my mother's anxious face and the familiar scene of my room.

"Finally. I can't even recount how many times I've called you! Get up, I've brought up breakfast."

My mother said, pulling my blanket off.

I slid off the bed and sat on the ground in front of the breakfast table.

I closed my drowsy eyes and prayed.

"Itadakimasu." I thanked my mother after the prayer. My eyes were half closed as I ate the rice.

"So how has school been going?" Mother asked me naturally.

"It's going fine," I said with a reassuring smile. "Oh yeah! I have orchestra practice at school today so I might come home later than usual." I said facing my mother.

"Oh okay. Call me if anything goes wrong."

"Of course, I replied and got up and said my thanks again. "Gochisosama."

My mother smiled back and took the table of empty dishes to the kitchen.

As soon as my mother left, I got ready for school.

Before I left my room, I checked my violin. Just in case some dust got into it or something.

I loved my violin with all my heart. My uncle had bought it for me on Christmas when I was ten years old.

He lived in France then and had bought the most luxurious violin. It was gorgeous. I wouldn't be able to bear it if I lost it.

--

School went as normal. Lots of loud noise everywhere, especially coming from Naruto or Kiba. They were loud but they were both my best friends. Time flew quickly when you hung out with them.

It wasn't a surprise when the final bell of school rang and it seemed like only an hour has gone by.

As usual, as soon as the bell rang, the classroom was completely empty. Leaving only me and Sakura in the room.

Sakura was the beauty of my friends. With her soft hair and slim figure. She was also going out with the sports captain, Rock Lee who was enthusiastic and humorous in some ways.

"Hey, Hina. I gotta go to the toilet." She suddenly stated. I giggled.

"W-w-well, I've got to g-g-go to the office so I-I-I'll m-m-meet you at the f-f-front gate when I'm d-d-done." I said when the giggling passed away.

"Okkies then! I'll see you in a bit!" She said running out into the corridor.

I followed, less in a hurry and walked towards the office.

The office door was open so I stepped inside after rapping the door three times.

Anko-sensei looked up from her paper work. "Hinata, how can I help you?" She asked, leaning her arms against the desk top.

"I-I came t-t-to pay m-my s-school f-fees," I started to say, handing an envelop to her. "A-a-ano, I-I don't t-think I can p-pay the f-full price a-again. B-but! I-I will t-try and pay i-it as f-fast as I-I can." I stammered.

Anko-sensei chuckled.

"It's okay. It's not like I don't know your problems. You can pay it when you can. Don't over work or anything," She said. "Oh, right! I almost forgot. I was going to ask you if you've heard of the Konoha Musical Contest."

My eyes went round with curiosity.

"M-musical… C-c-contest…?" I asked.

"Yeah. You're good at playing the violin right? So I wanted to give you a form." She looked through her pile of papers and picked out a blue sheet. "Here. Just fill it in and give it to me at the end of this week. Hmm, the contest is in about two weeks so you'll have plenty of time to practice." She said while giving me the sheet.

"T-thank y-you so much!" I said with joy.

"My pleasure! I hope you can win the competition and win the prize money. Good luck." She said.

I skipped to the front gate of the school, humming happily.

Sakura wasn't there when I arrived. I looked at my form and grinned.

"Ah! Musical contest! I'm going to win and get the prize money to go to a music university! God, thank you so much for giving me this opportunity!" I said, hugging the sheet.

Then I felt two hands grab my shoulders, with a weird shout. "Bah!"

I turned around, startled. It was Sakura.

She noticed my blue sheet in my hand and how protective I held it.

"What's that?" She asked pointing at the paper.

I followed her gaze.

"O-oh, t-this? I-it's a contest f-form. A-Anko-sensei gave it to me." I said.

"That's so cool, Hina! I bet you'll do great." She said, hugging me tightly.

"T-thanks." I said weakly, from lose of air.

When she let go, I breathed normally.

"Hey, want to go shopping? They're having a clearance sale today and Lee-kun is busy." She said smiling.

"S-s-sorry. I n-need to s-start practicing f-for the c-contest. M-maybe later." I suggested.

She pouted.

"Well, since this means a lot to you. We'll go later."

"T-thank y-you. I-I promise I-I'll go w-with you a-after the c-contest."

"Sure thing… Oh-my! Only one minute till the next bus! Bye!" She waved her hand quickly and ran out of school. I waved until she disappeared around the corner.

--

"I'm home" I shouted out as I came running merrily inside the house.

I skipped into the living room, swinging my school bag.

I immediately froze when I saw the mess.

"What the-" I stopped in mid sentence.

I saw my mother wandering uneasily, looking slightly unconscious.

Her tears flowed down her face, non-stop.

"M-mother!" I stuttered. Something unusual between by family.

"W-w-what's wrong? What h-happened?" I asked, nervous.

"I…was out shopping… And I think a robber broke inside… and…" My mother said sobbing.

I looked around awkwardly, running this way and that.

And saw that quite a lot of things were gone;

the stereo, some antique plates, mini television but nothing big.

"I-I-I don't think a-any important t-things are gone." I said, my eyes filling with slight relief and grief.

My mother was silent. Her form slumped even more.

"…Hinata…" I heard my mother's weak and defeated voice; quavering.

I stared at her fearfully. My eyes wet.

"Hinata… Your…" She started again, her face covered behind her hair.

"…Your…Violin…" She said.

The tears that gathered in my eyes finally slid out of place, falling down my cheeks.

"…I… I don't know what to say to you…" My mother kept saying.

My legs failed to keep strong and I collapsed to the ground, no longer listening to what my mother was saying.

"My violin… My… My… Violin…" I muttered over and over again.

"Hinata… Sorry…" My mother ended as my dreams and hope died away with it.

--

I kneeled on the ground in my room.

The dim light seemed to know my mood; sad and hopeless.

I sat there not knowing what to do.

Nothing seemed to comprehend in my mind.

My eyes reloaded with liquid, liquid which showed weakness and vulnerability.

I wiped it away with the back of my hand.

I felt even more angry than sad.

I started to cry out,

"God, why have you done this to me? I have suffered for so long and-"My voice broke.

"I've asked for nothing! Nothing! I never did anything other teenagers did… And I didn't argue with it. While other teenagers had flash phones and clothes, I had nothing but I always tried to live my life happily!"

I got up, now furious.

"But… You! You had to ruin my father's work and now, because you have nothing else to take, you take my dreams… The only dreams I had?! I have prayed and PRAYED! Instead of giving me a proper life, you break it into pieces…" I trailed off as everything I said was true. I smiled apathetically.

"…Fine then. Now, I will not praise you any more… NOW I will live my life without you! Now… I will not believe in you."

--

I decided I needed refreshing. I couldn't stand being inside the house.

I dressed in casual clothes and headed out the door.

I wandered aimlessly in the street, thinking of nothing in particular.

Suddenly, I heard someone's voice in the distance.

"Hinata-chan!

I looked to my left and saw Ino waving and running towards me.

I didn't smile, as I would have.

"Hey, Hina!" She said as she caught up to me.

"Oh. Hey." I said in an uninterested tone.

"Hey, hey. Did you hear about the congregation they are having at church today? Apparently, they are going to have this massive hymn assembly led by really famous people! Hey wanna go? It's at seven tonight!" She said excitedly, her eyes sparkling with joy.

"I'm busy." I said unfazed.

"But, Hinata! I bet you'll LOVE it! Let's go" Ino retorted back with a grin.

"I don't _want_ to go." I said with a little more force.

Ino stared for a second then grabbed my arm with both her hands, shaking me.

"Come on It's going to be fun Let's go together" She said pleading playfully.

That was my limit. I through my arms unexpectedly, -Ino's arms lost its grip on my arm and fell,- which certainly took Ino off guard.

"I said, I don't want to go! And plus, I'm not even going to go to that kind of stuff anymore!" I screamed, glaring.

"So, I won't even see you anymore! Get lost!" I said in her face and walked away.

Ino looked completely confused because I have never been like this before.

She cocked her head to the side thinking.

Then she quickly try to follow me calling out, "Hinata! Hinata!"

My life was miserable.

--

I walked inside the house, not wanting to think about the encounter with Ino.

"Hinata, is that you? Have you eaten?" I heard my mother but I just walked towards my room, replying;

"I don't have my appetite."

--

_Bring Bring_

My phone started to ring, bringing me out of my trance.

I picked the phone up, groaning.

"Moshimoshi…"

I said into the mouth piece.

"_Hinata, it's Tsunade."_

"Oh… Hello…"

"_I just called to see if you were alright. You haven't been coming to work recently. Is anything wrong?"_

"No I'm fine."

"_Are you sure? You sound quite sick. Well if you say you're alright I guess I'll be seeing you soon…"_

"About that, I don't think I can go to work anymore."

"_Is something really wrong?"_

"No, no it's just going to be hard. Sorry…"

"_Oh…Well I guess that's alright. Take care then!"_

"Yeah…Bye…"

I placed the phone down and grabbed my pillow.

I buried my face into it and screamed the sound drowning into the cotton material.

--

I opened my eyes and saw I was in a foggy area. There were shadowed bushes all around me.

The dampness soaked my toes, freezing them.

"Where am I?" I asked myself. My voice seemed to be in a distance, dreamy and ringing.

Then, I saw bright light with a figure stepping out of the darkness.

I covered my eyes, the light was blinding.

"Who…Who's there?" I asked when the light slowly faded down.

A man, face blurred, stood in front of me.

He stepped closer to me and spoke in a gracious and non-human voice.

"**I am God."**

I stared in disbelief.

But laughed sarcastically.

"What are you doing here? For what reason?" I questioned him, demanding answers.

"**I came here to show you the truth."** He spoke evenly.

He raised his hand and I saw a vision. It was of two sets of foot prints.

The two set walked together but as the scene changed depressingly, one set of foot prints disappeared.

I understood what it was immediately.

I took another step towards this, GOD and asked in full voice;

"When I have been happy, you walked along side me. But when I started to suffer, why were only _my_ foot prints left?"

I was angry at this man. So, _**so**_ angry.

Although I could not see his face, I knew he was confused and a little sad.

This annoyed me even more because, _I_ was the one who should be weeping.

"**Hinata… Look closely. Those are not **_**your**_** set of foot print but **_**mine**_**. When you were tired and anguished, I have put you on my back and piggybacked you through your life…"**

"Why… Then WHY?! What is good for _me_, when you are piggybacking me?! You doing that make me even more tired and anguished!! If _that's_ the case, then just let me walk by myself!! I can NOT take this anymore!!"

I screamed, letting out all the anger I held in for so long. I couldn't help but sob and whimper.

I have had such a rough life.

He sighed, sounding disappointed.

"My dear one, why can't you see the many things I have been doing for you? "

He waved his hand once more and another sight came to me.

There was Ino, Naruto and all my church friends with Miss. Kurenai.

They looked tired but they were smiling, cleaning cars and selling some homemade food.

I stared at them.

Then I caught the sign on the road side.

'_CAR WASH AND FOOD-FUNDRAISING FOR HYUUGA HINATA'_

The vision disappeared and I was left there standing, completely dazed.

"**Now do you know? This is the gift I have given to you. Hinata, do not ever think you are alone. When something goes wrong, always, pray to me and all will come true…" **

He faded away slowly, with the foggy scene, he was gone.

--

I woke up with a gasp.

"Was…Was that a dream?"

I was sweating, the beads rolling down my neck.

_BringBring_

I picked up the phone, answering warily.

"Moshimoshi."

"_Hello, Hinata. This is your church teacher, Kurenai."_

"Miss, Kurenai…? H-hello…"

"_Yes. I haven't seen you in almost six months. Hinata, could you please come to church this week? Everybody misses you. Including me."_

"U-u-um… I'll think a-about it…"

"_Okay. I hope we can meet each other."_

"O-okay… Bye."

The phone went dead.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to go."

I murmured to myself.

The church was exactly the same as the last time I've been.

Everyone was happy. No one seemed to know about me.

_I guess dreams are only dreams._

I was about to depart when I heard the familiar voice of my loud friend.

"Hinata-chan!!"

Naruto was smiling his goofy smile, like the old times.

"Man, it's been ages since I've last met you! How have you been?" He asked slapping my shoulder playfully.

"Anyway, good thing you came. Come with me!" He grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the church.

He stopped in front of the doors to the hall.

"Wait here for a while!" He said and slipped through the door.

I could faintly hear the whispering of Naruto through the narrow gap. I stood, waiting.

Then, Naruto came back out, followed by all my church friends.

I was shocked because I didn't expect so many people to be so quiet.

They swarmed around me, with smiles. My face was planted with the expression of incredulity.

Then out of the crowd, stepped out Kurenai-sensei.

"Hinata! It's been so long! I am so glad to see you."

I was mute, unable to speak.

"I want to show you something," She said and Ino came out of the crowd. She held a big box and she smiled warmly at me even after the words I said to her.

Kurenai-sensei took the package into her own hands and handed it to me.

"Ta-da!" She announced.

I took it.

"W-what i-is it?" I asked.

"Open it and see." She said.

I gingerly took off the lid of the box.

There, sat a violin case. And by the weight of the box, there was something contained in the case too.

"T-this is…" I whispered.

"I called your mother because I was worried and heard that your violin has been robbed. So, everybody here gathered up and started a donation to buy you that violin," Kurenai-sensei said, her voice sweet and caring.

"Hmmm… It isn't very expensive or fancy but… I hope you like it." She finished.

"K-k-kurenai-sensei…" I said, damp from the newly formed tears.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

I could only nod as I was so thankful to all of them.

Then Kurenai wrapped an arm around me and spoke to all of the church members around me.

"There may be something that goes wrong but God has a path for us all.,"

Then spoke only to me; "Hinata, with that violin, fulfill your dreams and your destiny. Always be strong because God has a plan, a plan for your future." She ended.

"T-thank…T-t-thank y-y-you…" I sobbed out.

_Thank you, Kurenai-sensei. _

Ino and Naruto came up to me and hugged me on both sides.

"Cheer up Hina! We'll always love you and be there for you!" Ino said.

_Thank you, Ino._

"Yea, besides, without you with us, it feels really empty!" Naruto commented.

_Thank you, Naruto. _

_And thank you, God… Without you, I can never even have a life or a dream or these friends and family I possess. _

_THANK YOU because you have a plan for me, a path. _

_I know now, without the journey that I face, there is no destination._

_Your love will last forever._


End file.
